sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bulletproof (1996 film)
| story = Joe Gayton | starring = | music = Elmer Bernstein | cinematography = Steven Bernstein | editing = George Folsey, Jr. | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 84 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $22.6 million }} Bulletproof is a 1996 American buddy cop action comedy film directed by Ernest Dickerson. The film stars Damon Wayans and Adam Sandler. The film grossed $22.6 million and has an 8% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on reviews from 39 critics. The film was released in the United States on September 6, 1996. Plot Archie Moses is a small-time crook and a thief who lives in Los Angeles, California. He also smuggles drugs for a local drug lord named Frank Colton. He is unaware that his best friend, Rock Keats, is actually an LAPD undercover cop, with a real name being Jack Carter, who is seeking evidence against Colton, and he befriended Moses, only to infiltrate Colton's gang members. One night, Jack goes out with Moses and both boys him drunk, and they both manage to get included in the next drugs shipment, and Jack tells his police colleagues where this will be. Their plan is to wait till Colton arrives, but Jack is exposed before it can all happen. During the raid on Colton's warehouse, Archie realizes that Jack is actually a cop, and tries to escape the warehouse during the raid. An out of control crane hits Moses in the back, and causes him to accidentally shoot Jack in the head. Jack miraculously survives and makes a full recovery with the aid of his physical therapist, Dr. Traci Flynn. Moses then flees the state, and is subsequently found and arrested later on. Moses is brought into custody, and he agrees to testify against Colton, but the trial takes place at the other side of the country. After Jack's recovery, his superior officer, Will Jensen, orders him to get Moses to transfer him personally to the courtroom. Feeling bitter and vengeful about the accident, Carter harbors resentment against Moses, and tensions escalate once the simple transfer goes awry. Colton learns through bribed federal agents and LAPD officers of Moses' attempt to testify against Colton. Carter and Moses slowly mend their friendship, and are successful in returning to their local police department. However, Colton apparently holds Flynn hostage, and blackmails Carter into turning Moses over in order to save Flynn. However, Carter and Moses pretend to comply with Colton, and shoot their way through Colton's guards. It is later revealed that Flynn was responsible for leaking Carter's and Moses' whereabouts to Colton, and was actually on his payroll. Carter manages to distract Colton after Moses gets shot in the shoulder by Colton, and, after apprehending Flynn, Moses manages to kill Colton. However, Moses gives the incriminating documents on Colton to Carter, and he heads to Mexico, where he becomes a bullfighter, with Carter and Moses' mother later accompanying him. Cast * Damon Wayans as Rock Keats/Jack Carter * Adam Sandler as Archie Moses * James Caan as Frank Colton * Jeep Swenson as Bledsoe * James Farentino as Capt. Will Jensen * Kristen Wilson as Dr. Traci Flynn * Larry McCoy as Detective Sulliman * Allen Covert as Detective Jones * Bill Nunn as Finch * Mark Roberts as Charles * Mark Castella as Disneyland Cop * Andrew Shaifer as Cop at Airport * Monica Potter as Biker's Woman * Jonathan Loughran as Rookie Cop * Steve White as Veteran Cop Reception Rotten Tomatoes gave a score of 8% based on reviews from 39 critics. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Box office Bulletproof grossed $6 million its opening weekend, placing it at #1 at the box office. By the end of its theatrical run, it pulled in $21.6 million in North America and $1 million internationally for a worldwide total of $22.6 million. Soundtrack A soundtrack containing mostly hip hop and R&B music was released on September 3, 1996 by MCA Records. It reached #85 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and #23 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums. In addition, Varese Sarabande released an album of Elmer Bernstein's score. See also * Adam Sandler filmography * List of American films of 1996 References External links * * Category:1996 films Category:1990s action films Category:1990s criminal comedy films Category:1990s road movies Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American buddy cop films Category:American criminal comedy films Category:American detective films Category:American road movies Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films about drugs Category:Films directed by Ernest Dickerson Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in California Category:Hip hop films Category:Police detective films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Buddy films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Buddy cop films